dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fenris
Moving In Are we sure Fenris moves in, as is currently stated in the romance section? I tried all of the conversation options for the post-sister conversation, but while the flirt option is paraphrased as "Stay with me" which could theoretically indicate "Stay at my Mansion," the actual dialogue is "Whatever happens, I hope it means we'll stay together" so "stay" is clearly in a relationship sense rather than a residency sense. Is there any proof he actually moves in with Hawke? --Lilliful (talk) 21:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Rilan (talk) 09:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I just updated the romance guide. Gaider just cleared it up on the BSN. Fenris is not able to move in, the official guide (where the information originally came from) is wrong. Class Specialization Are we sure about the two-handed weapon thing? 'cause the picture shows him dual wielding.--Sarkadark (talk) 13:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we're sure. The devs have said explicitly he wields a two-handed sword. I know what image you're talking about, but you don't see a blade in his other hand. HelterSkelter (talk) 05:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Originally I thought that he was an arcane warrior wielding that two handed blade, because he's an elf, and the whole lyrium burnt skin. User talk:Super Warden 9:52, January 5, 2011, (UTC) :David had specifically stated he's not an mage, nor arcane warrior. -- (talk) 11:30, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I know, I was just stating how I thought he MIGHT be an arcane warrior, but thank you for specifying. --User:Super Warden Cleaning up As the article is still small and all the references point to the same two pages, I reduced the number of ref tags. In the future, if we continue to link only to one source, we might want to limit the tags to one per section or at least paragraph. Also changed the mark-up on the tags. These can be formatted like any link on the wiki, and it's good to hide the a href address. -- Maria Caliban (talk) 09:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) hmmmm... i wonder I wonder if he's going to be the Zevran of DA2. Y'know, the male sex fiend of the game. Leliana was the female version in DA:O, Isabela takes Leliana's sexy fiendiness in DA2, so I wonder if Fenris will be the Zev of the game. Just a speculative thought. Lying Memories (talk) 11:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : I think he'll be a definite romance not so much the Bisexual choice but who knows, I can see the whole "it hurts when you touch me... but for you it's worth it" i feel he'd be more of a sensitive brooding character and less of the openly flirtatious Zev, feel he'd be as Romantic as Alistair but less of the jokeyness and more of the shyness and sensitivity Zachariah Zuan (talk) 21:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::YAY we were right he is a romance! Yay! To be honest though I would've preferred Varric over Fenris as a romance option, because well... c'mon. chest hair so manly it rips a shirt in half. Lying Memories (talk) 01:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Danarius ? Apparently we are able to see Fenris' magister master's house during the Kirkwall playing on demo. His name is Danarius. Anyone able to pull out a screenshot on that so we can put it up here? :First you should tell us where you got this information so it can be confirmed. Without confirmation it is going to be removed from the wiki the moment it is put up. Also to sign your posts. Balitant (talk) 06:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :The info is from here: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5481839/966#6265651 --TankgirlY (talk) 10:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Its not going to cut it. Its just a name thrown out by a poster on the forum. Even if the name is true, there is still not a connection that can be made that it is Fenris's former masterBalitant (talk) 16:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :The demo is being decoding as we speak, will find the info soon enough. I will post the link here once there is something. :D --TankgirlY (talk) 21:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : Regardless, it's not confirmed information. Besides that, only the illegitimate leaked demo has this information. Is the wiki even allowed to host that sort of information. HelterSkelter (talk) 23:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : Righty-O, just thought you guys might be interested. Will wait until the game release then. --TankgirlY (talk) 00:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Almost maxed out Rivalry and he went against me in the end!? I thought having either enough friendship or rivalry will make the characters join you. I was with a mage this time, though. Is there no way of convincing Fenris to fight along side me, if I'm a mage, I did his personal quest, killed Danarius and everything and he still betrayed me. Why? I was with a Rogue in my first play-through and with him I didn't even do his personal quest and I had no difficult in bringing him to my side. Could this be another bug? :You can talk him out of it, if you compare siding with the Templars like supporting slavery. HelterSkelter (talk) 22:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! The odd thing is, I thought I chose the same dialogue options I did with my rogue. I was certain of it, because I always choose the same, no matter what character I play. ---- This is not a bug. It is intended. Tested using the console. Mages side: :V1 (100% friendship/rivalry, last quest completed): immediately joins Hawke :V2 (last quest not completed): leaves after the destruction of the Chantry & then shows up in the Gallows courtyard ::V2.1 if you do not ask him to join, later shows up inside the Gallows => is killed by Hawke ::V2.2 if you ask him to join: :::100% friendship - joins :::50% friendship - joins :::5% friendship - joins :::5% rivalry - joins :::45% rivalry - joins :::50% rivalry - refuses to join => is killed :::95% rivalry - refuses to join => is killed :::100% rivalry - joins Asherinka (talk) 08:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Romance after A Bitter Pill On the page, it talks about the option where he asks to stay, and says something about rivalry/friendship and the "questioning beliefs" quest. Maybe I'm just being dense, but I've tried this dialogue with the quest completed and not both with rivalry and friendship, and it always plays out the same way, not with him asking if Hawke wants him to stay, but rather the whole Hawke grabbing his arm thing. So, I'm just wondering how I'm supposed to get the other one to trigger? :Because you keep asking, that's why. Let him go, and he'll come back the next time you enter your house. The scene is there in case you failed to get your F/R high enough when you initially got the conversation. HelterSkelter (talk) 14:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) So, I was just being dense... thanks, and good to know... Infobox image Hello all =) I think the image of the infobox should be replaced by a new with better quality and framing the face of Fenris (like the other companions images). The current image has not the same format as the other images and I think put a screenshot of the game is better than an image trailer older than 3 months and a half (17 December 2010). What do you think? Itachou [~talk~] 19:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :The current image is an official portrait. It is not from a trailer. I think it could use a better crop, but it's fine. HelterSkelter (talk) 21:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :There are no format on how pictures are supposed to be cropped, though. Alistair has his picture cropped to his chest, Morrigan's below, Zevran is cropped a bit closer. I personally do not see a problem with Fenris's picture. I personally prefer a chest (or even hip) to face picture than just a close-up on the face for the infobox. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Rivalry I know there are some other places to gain small amounts of rivalry. For instance, in act 3 if you have him in your party when you speak to Anders after his Justice quest (the gathering of items part) and accept his request to distract the Grand Cleric you will get at least -5 Rivalry pts from Fenris. Does anyone know of any others? PS I just finished the 'on the lose' quest. I had allowed the Orlesian mage to run (with Fenris in my party) then at the end of the quest when I returned to Meredith and lied to her, saying he was dead, Fenris ratted me out. I then got -10 rivalry. --ShadowSentinel (talk) 00:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) There's wiki entries for each character on what quests will give them approval and rivalry for depending on how you react with them there. If you do a search for "Fenris Approval" or "Fenris Rivalry" it will show you. It's fairly easy to get him at full approval by the beginning of act 2, I would assume it would be just as easy to get him at full rivalry as well (He won't rat you out, btw, if he's at full approval, he'll just continue to make snarky anti-mage comments if you blame the templars for mages gone wild). -- (talk) 09:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC)Anon Thane Krios vs. Fenris I have problems with the character Fenris as he reminds too much of Thane Krios in Mass Effect 2. It is obvious that they are voiced by the same actor but even their stories are similar. Then again Thane reminds of Zevran too. Where is the originality in borrowing from ME2?--Diosprometheus (talk) 08:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) There are not voiced by the same actor. Fenris is voiced by Gideon Emery and and Thane is voiced by Keythe Farley. They sound very, very different. I don't see very many similarities to Thane other than a sad past and skin tight armor. As for Zevran, yes there are both elves...that's about it. Everyone will see these characters differently. Funny, I was just replaying ME2 and thought the same with them being a little similar. Some of the way their script was written sounded like things each other would say, but it was rare. I don't get how Thane reminds you of Zev but Thane and Fenris are somewhat similar. Honestly, if you will notice, all BioWare games borrow personality archetypes from another, but the characters have distinct differences. The voice actors sound completely different too... Xelestial (talk) 13:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Fenris the Wolf shuld it be added that his name may be a reference to the wolf Fenris (sometimes Fenrir) from norse mythology? he also has the attributes of being a "lone wolf" in that he is a fierce fighter and kinda solitary...just a thought He is definitely a fierce fighter, but I don't understand what you mean when you say 'kinda solitary' He's not really solitary, what with agreeing to go with Hawke and all. Hell, even agreeing to doing it with him. Sign your posts please, also, he is aa lone wolf character, as he went so many years avoiding Danarius by himself, with hawke hr's like all the other companions, just stucking with him for vague reasons. (talk) 07:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm very interested in this point, and I think it could be followed up: Leto is the name of a Greek goddess, who searches constantly for a place to raise her sons because Hera is persecuting her for transgressing on her marriage. This is mirrored by Fenris' flight to Kirkwall. Leto is Fenris' birth name. -TM romance scene i have over 50% rivalry, did questioning belief and other quests involving him prior to it. i gave him the book, and have flirted with him several times, but when i go home after a bitter pill i don't get the last romance option, so i cant ask if he wants to stay. i only have 'i want to help you' and two others that i cant remember. can someone help me out? i REALLY dont wanna have to restart the game for something as stupid as this. -Anon BUG I found out that if Fenris leaves after romancing, and you're at the Hawke Estate and leave, you'll have to option to recruit him in your party. I thought that was kinda funny. I think it should be mentioned. (talk) 18:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it --Loub (talk) 19:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think he means that when you leave your house, you can choose your party and you can select Fenris. --Sencilia (talk) 12:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That's not really a bug... Just because he doesn't want to be with you romantically doesn't mean he wouldn't be available to help out. Xelestial (talk) 13:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) References I have noticed that the number 2 reference after Hawke's name points to an external image related to Sebastian Vael Any opinions as to whether it should be moved to his page instead of been on Fenris'? LeeVEGETA (talk) 23:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that was back when the game was just out I think, and it doesn't need to be referenced anymore. It has been removed along other ones. --'''D. (talk · ) 15:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that. Wasn't sure how to go about it and what not. LeeVEGETA (talk) 16:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler bars not working So we all know about those lovely red spoiler hiders all over the place keeping spoilers hidden from those who don't want to know right? Well I click and I click and they just won't go away... anyone else having this issue? Frances.cogbill (talk) 12:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Lilia Working for me, but I have had this issue in the past. I ignored the problem and it went away :P Xelestial (talk) 13:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Try clearing your cookies and making sure javascript is enabled. The latter should only matter if your spoiler bars aren't hiding information at all, but it won't hurt. (talk) 16:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Imany Old post, but I just had this problem myself... hit refresh and it went away. If anyone else runs into this problem, try refreshing the page?Springacres (talk) 19:14, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Fenris and Anders! Anders and Fenris have ALOT in Common, I will elaborate: Fenris wants to be Free, Anders wants to be Free. Fenris and Anders are both Fugitives ( Apostate and Runaway ) Both have powers that connect to the Fade. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE is that Fenris is scarred and hates all Mages with exception of some (Hawke (dependable), Bethany, Merril?) and Anders is a Mage BTW I hate Anders he reminds me of one of those rebellious Teenage Hippies. " YOU don't know what it's like to be a mage, man. always in danger!) I get it but it's annoying and repetetive all he talks about is that mages are "this" mages are "That", Templars Suck Fenris All the Way!! Fenris, Mages and Romance I'm not eloquent enough to edit the actual wiki page, but somewhere in there it should explain that trying to romance Fenris as a mage is different than the other classes (considering Fenris's strong anti-magic stance). You can not have a romance with anyone else (like Isabela) prior if you're considering him and you can't flirt with other characters (I believe there is some mention about his lack of response if he thinks you'll be happy with another character, but it's not so specific). The lack of flirting can lead to some mildly hostile conversations with Anders, incidentally, so be careful what you pick. Also, it appears you need to have a high approval rating with him before you get the quest "Questioning Beliefs" in Act 2, so as a mage you have to be ready to sell your own kind a few times. From what I've read, I'm not sure it's even possible to have a rival romance with him as a mage, but someone would have to confirm that. (talk) 09:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Anon You are wrong. 1. You can flirt with other characters as much as you like. Fenris does not seem to mind) You must not sleep with them after sleeping with him, though. And it is true for any Hawke who wants to romance Fenris, regardless of his/her class. 2. It is extremely easy to rivalmance Fenris as a mage (assuming you are also pro-mage). You get a lot of rivalry points for just being.. well, magy) If you need a confirmation, here is my last play through: female mage, flirted in Act 1 with both Fenris and Anders, in Act 2 pursued a rivalmance with Fenris, then broke up with him and moved to Anders. Everything worked just fine. Asherinka (talk) 11:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 reference? Considering that Dragon Age is made by Bioware, is it possible his name may also be reference to the Mass Effect 2 Dog-like Mech, the FENRIS? --SpectreAngel (talk) 20:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's just a coincidence just like in many films main charatcer's name is John. (talk) 18:54, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::It's because of that character of Norse Mythology: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenrir. --Virrac (talk) 06:55, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Why do you feel the need to answer a two years old comment? henioo (da talk page) 10:01, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Slavic Trivia There is no "slavic language", it is a group of languages. Polish is one of them, and there is no such word as "leto" (there is "lato" which means summer, but not leto). The note about the slavic origins should be either changed or removed altogether as it doesn't apply to all slavic languages. Henio0 (talk) 20:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Romance section cleanup I think the romance section needs a little cleanup, it's getting pretty big and the information could be organized a little better. Does anyone else have an opinion on this? --Davi P. (talk | ) 05:03, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I think it includes all the necessary information about the romance. How do you think this section should be structured? 10:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree it holds all the necessary information, I just think it can be organized a little better. For example, the bugs can be put on their own subsection and the information on friendship and rivalry romance can be separated better. I really like the romance section of Merrill's page, with the pictures and all. --Davi P. (talk | ) 12:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Romance bug and overwriting saves I've never been able to successfully romance Fenris, in part because Anders but mostly because it just didn't... work. He always left the Hawke estate when I asked him to stay and looking on the wiki said that there may be a bug if you hire Orana. I want to know if this is the reason that he completely cold-shoulders all of my Hawkes, because otherwise I'm doing everything 'right', so to speak. I don't want to have to start a new Hawke just yet. Is it possible to go back over a save and change an outcome that will then change your current save? I've done it before in DA:O at the Landsmeet, but that was two saves before the end - I've never gone back this far. I want to know before Act 2, which I'm just about ending. If I can then I will, but if I can't then I'll just go forth and get my arse handed to me by the Arishok several times. ^3^' Cousharielana (talk) 14:25, May 5, 2014 (UTC)Cousharielana There's apparently a bug where if you do A Bitter Pill before completing Questioning Beliefs, the romance is impossible to pursue further. However, I was JUST able to consummate the romance despite doing Questioning Beliefs after A Bitter Pill. I returned to the Hawke estate and there was Fenris, all ready to go. Eternalspirit (talk) 02:47, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Merrill/Multiple Romances Contrary to the advice here, sleeping with Merrill before A Bitter Pill friend-zoned me with Fenris, even though I kicked her out/ended the romance immediately. I was, however, able to rivalmance Merrill after romancing Fenris by delaying her Act 2 QB until the end of Act 3 (literally all I had left before The Last Straw was her companion quest). Both gave me their romance dialogue/kiss before the final battle. (PC 1.04) --Lyssla (talk) 06:40, December 28, 2014 (UTC) David Gaider's Novel While ago, Mr. Gaider says on his Twitter that Fenris will be making an appearance in a new novel his working on!!! So excited!! ^-^ Here the source: https://twitter.com/davidgaider/status/593491538942029826 Does anybody know if Fenris will make an appearance in the DA Magekiller comic? And when will the novel will be out? --Ultimo Hana (talk) 23:35, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I found Fenris' bio from the World of Thedas Volume 2 on Tumblr. I though I should share it with you guys at the wiki. It's doesn't mention a lot of things, but I still found in interesting learning more about Fenris' past! Here the link: http://kittypistol.tumblr.com/post/116621859490/kittypistol-silus-described-leto-as-quiet-but --Ultimo Hana (talk) 00:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "A Bitter Pill" Bug Does Not Exist I am leaving the bug listed because it has been there for years, but I just tested it and it is wrong. I am running an un-modded fully patched game, using the original media I purchased years ago. As a female Hawke, having taken every flirt option with Fenris possible, in Act 2 I did A Bitter Pill before Questioning Beliefs (Fenris Act 2) and still received the flirt option in the latter. And furthermore was able to consummate the relationship normally. Perhaps this bug only occurs for male Hawke characters? I'm not sure. But further testing needs to be done to verify whether this is indeed a bug as of the latest patch, and if so, what causes it and why some don't run into the issue at all. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 20:58, September 19, 2016 (UTC) : It's definitely a bug. I've played through the game at least a dozen times (mostly male Hawkes) and have only been able to start a romance with Fenris once. Every other time it bugged out--when I invite him to stay he just leaves and there's no option to trigger the making out against the wall. I played it on XBox 360. -- 02:18, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Revert and Locked every wiki because they don't fit your headcanon? The "source" was from tumblr of two cosplayers' vague and second hand interpretation ("headcanon") which did not even involve any direct citation from david gaider, and being even more intentionally over-interpreted in the removed sentence. Dgaider never said anything even slightly related to that, even when explicitly asked on the internet. But, sure, it's just easier for someone to lie and try to shut people up when their headcanons and perverted imaginations are being removed. Also, it seems quite ironic that the admin who protected the wiki term shows a significant personal favoring when alleging that they are doing so to stop the "War" while they themselves keeps reverting back the term to their "favored" version first and then lock the item. LMAO. A bunch of perverted twisted minds gathering together to solidify their imaginations and abusing any pathetic "authority” does not make headcanons to be fact. This "incident" definitely tells a lot about the actual validation and credibility about the Dragon Age Wiki, ROFL. Admin Loleil Abusing admin authority to fit her headcanon http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Loleil This Admin is abusing her authority by locking wiki terms which stating fake info that did not come from david gaider at all. Ironically enough, this admin who was alleging to stop the "reverting of editing" has reverted the wiki to her "favored" version herself(which was nowhere to be found from David Gaider)first and then locked the wiki to prevent all users from stating the fact so that her headcanon can be preserved. This is so barefaced and shameless abusing of authority and sure says a lot about the actual validation and credibility about the Dragon Age Wiki. Am wondering they might as well do this to all the wiki terms as long as the world doesn't go their way.